


My guardian angel

by Dutch_Ace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_Ace/pseuds/Dutch_Ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the Winchesters when a babygirl is joining their family? How will she grow up with Castiel watching over her?<br/>*Coincidence, that this Fanfin has 2005 words and SPN was aired for the first time on TV in 2005....????*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I met your father.

Holding a piece of paper firmly in her hands, a bold ten year old girl with blond hair and piercing blue eyes is standing in front of her class. She is smiling timidly, hopping nervously from one leg to the other. The children in the room are whispering giggly to each other. The teacher, Miss Jenny, claps her hands to quiet her students.  
“Settle down everyone! It´s this young ladies turn to tell about her family”.  
Softly caressing the girls´ hair she smiles encouragingly.  
The little girl nods and clears her throat.

“My family is not the ordinary American family you would expect. My dad especially was very surprised to find out I was coming in to this world but my mom had prayed for me all her life.  
Uncle Cass said that I needed to be born and that I would bring happiness to a lot of people. He was even more excited I was coming than my dad and Uncle Sam combined.  
My aunt Anna told uncle Cass at the playground that it was his job to bring my mom and dad together, so I would be born.”  
Grinning from ear to ear the girl continues. She looks at the paper in her hands and sighs.

In the morning at the breakfast table, she talked about the speech she had to give later that day. Her mom and uncle Cass had been helping her by telling the story of her arrival on earth, once more.  
The blue eyed girl, Deanelle, was worried that the other kids in her class would make fun of her, because she is different. Uncle Cass had hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head.  
“Different is good, if you were normal we would be more worried”, he had said smiling.

“My mom and dad met each other over an argument on pie, in the store my mom worked at. She owned a cupcake store in town and one afternoon my dad drove by the store in his 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He didn´t know that for a mysterious reason the letters CUP in the name “Heaven in a cupcake” had come of the façade, the moment he decided to go into town for food and pie.”  
The classroom was silent, the children hanging to every word Deanelle said. Miss Jenny looked at the girl standing in front of her in disbelief. Curious to what she was going to tell next.  
Staring at the paper in her hands, Deanelle continued her story.

“As my dad parked his car in front of my mom’s store and walked in, he was shocked at what he saw. A big sign on the wall that said “Cupcakes are wrapped angels” with a big angel made of cupcake paper next to it. Before he could turn around and bold out the door my mom had walked to the counter, coming from the back room. She smiled at him and asked if she could help him.  
Her face-expression was soft and kind. My dad just came back from a hunting trip earlier that day with uncle Sam and seeing my mom with flour in her hair and cake batter on her apron overwhelmed him.”  
In the ten years Deanelle was a part of the Winchester family, this story was her favourite bedtime story. As every family member had his or her own version of it, she would ask a different family member to tell her the story. She could hear them argue over it through the crack of her bedroom door, when the others thought she was asleep.

For the first 5 years of her life the Winchester family lived at the Bunker, the safest place they could think of to raise a baby. Deanelle´s mom Breenelle, her dad Dean, uncle Sam and Uncle Castiel all lived in the Bunker. Her mom being an angel and her dad being human made Deanelle a Niphilim, a halfling. Castiel needed to take Breenelle´s grace in order for her to get pregnant. He gave it back to her after Deanelle was concieved. With her dad and uncle Sam away a lot to go hunting and uncle Cass joining them once in a while, she was mostly growing up under the watchful eye of her mom. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is one boy in the classroom who looks at Deanelle with fear in his eyes. He will never forget his encounter with Deanelle´s fierceness when they got into a fight after school, two years ago.  
Her parents even needed to come to the principal´s office. This boy, Kenny, had been picking on Deanelle from the first week he was transferred from another school.  
Letting her trip in the hallway, spilling ink on her dress and putting a pushpin on her chair. But when Kenny had put chewing gum in Deanelle´s hair, he´d gone too far.  
She called him out after class to meet her at the schoolyard after school. Other kids heard that there was going to be a fight and formed a circle around Deanelle and Kenny.  
“Look what you did! My mom can´t get this out without cutting my hair! You´re gonna pay for this!”, she yelled. Kenny looked at the girl standing 5 feet away from him, grinning his teeth bare.  
“I´m not going to fight you, you´re a gurl”, said Kenny.  
Deanelle came closer, putting up her fists.

“Aww, are you afraid? Kenny, Kenny, not worth a penny!”, answered Deannelle in anger.  
The other kids laughed and started shouting “Kenny, Kenny, not worth a penny!”  
Kenny´s face went from a smirk to a rage. His body tightened, squinting his first alongside him. In a hurl he jumped toward Deanelle and pushed her backwards. Deanelle reacted immediately by punching Kenny in the face, making him curve sideways. Deanelle´s second reaction was punching Kenny in his stomach. It all happened very fast. Kenny was floored to the ground coiled into ball after Deanelle pushed him over.  
“You´ve been Winchestered, asshat!”, cried Deanelle.

By all the noise outside at the schoolyard several teachers came out to see what was going on.  
Mister Pierce saw the last bit where Deanelle pushed Kenny to the ground and commanded everybody to step aside.  
He grabbed Deanelle by her arm and they both walked back to the school entrance, dragging Deanelle behind him. He told her to go to the principal’s office.  
An hour and a half later Dean and Breenelle arrived at school. Breenelle was furious and yelling at Dean.

“This is your fault! Taking her on a hunting trip with Sam behind my back. What were you thinking! It would be a jaunt? A nice family outing? She could be expelled because of this!”  
Dean didn´t argue with the mother of his child. Secretly he thought it was funny, his daughter would be a bad ass hunter someday.  
Deanelle was grounded with no Castiel playtime for two weeks. She moped around the house the whole time, sneaking up to the attic talking to uncle Cass on Angel Radio.


	2. Family portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanelle feels happy thinking about the family she grew up in. Uncle Cass playing a big role in her being raised as human as possible. Keeping her true identity a secret was the most important thing since she was born.

“My favourite game to play when I was younger is hide and seek with my two uncles”, continues Deanelle. “Uncle Cass was the best at it, he would find me under 5 minutes. No matter how well I hid. And Uncle Sam was the worst, he would hide in a closet somewhere in the uhm….house and pretend to have fallen asleep. Once I found him, when it was my turn to seek, he would jump up and run after me like a ragdoll come to life”, says Deanelle with a sparkle in her eyes. The class doesn´t know that as an angel, Castiel can sense where Deanelle is at all times.

“Run, Dea! Run! Would Sam yell at me, flapping his arms beside his body”, imitates Deanelle her uncle, speaking in a dark voice. The other children laugh uproariously by seeing Deanelle flapping her arms and walking in front of Miss Jenny´s desk staggering her legs. She stops abruptly, looking seriously at her classmates. One girl in the first row gasps. “My dad´s camping trips are super cool too, one time we almost got attacked by a Grizzly! Uncle Sam saved me by picking me up like a feather and putting me in dad´s car. My dad killed the bear, shooting it from 15 feet away with his gun”. Every child´s eyes in the classroom widens, listening to the story.  
As they start to whisper to each other and look at Deanelle´s grinning face, Miss Jenny claps her hands. “Okay everyone! Settle down!”, she says in a loud voice. She taps Deanelle´s arm to make her turn around. “No tall tales Deanelle, you know what happened when your parents had to come to school. They told me you´ve been watching scary movies in secret”.

Deanelle rolls her eyes at miss Jenny and sighs. “Fine! Can I finish my speech?, asks Deanelle. “Yes, you may finish your speech. You have 5 minutes”, answers miss Jenny.  
Deanelle has left the piece of paper on the end of miss Jenny´s desk, with the blank side up. She made what´s on the other side last night, when the others thought she was asleep. Deanelle feels happy thinking about the family she grew up in. Uncle Cass playing a big role in being raised as human as possible. Keeping her true identity a secret was the most important thing since she was born.

“My mom told me ever since I can remember that I cried a lot as a baby. And that I would only settle down when my dad or uncle Cass held me firm against their chest. The sound of their heartbeat made me go to sleep. But as soon as they stopped walking around, I started to cry again.” Deanelle pauses for a moment. Not sure what the others might think. Having a family where your two bachelor uncles live with you in the same house is not very usual, to say the least.  
Especially Dean was scared being a new dad. He didn´t expect to be taking care, even part time in between hunting jobs, of an infant. He relied on Castiel a lot to watch over his daughter in Dean´s absence. Dean really wanted his daughter to have an upbringing without monsters, demons and other scary things. The hunting trip in which Deanelle ended up hiding between the front seat and the back seat was not planned. After Sam found his niece ducked in the Impala he took her straight to his brother.  
Both brothers had no choice but to let Deanelle stay. She had to stay put in the cabin, only to see how Dean and Sam killed a Wraith hiding in the bushes. Castiel being nowhere and not answering Dean´s call didn´t make it any better. Dean and Cass had a big fall out as soon as Dean found him back at the bunker.

“To end my story…..my dad always finishes his version of the bedtime story about where my parents had met, with saying my mom captured his heart with her home-made pie. And my mom would correct him from the other side of my bedroom door by saying it was cake. “It was pie, cherry pie!”, mimics Deanelle in her dad´s voice. “No, I made you a cherry cake!”, mimics Deanelle, now in her mother’s voice. The children chuckle.  
“I would clap my small hands and say “Pake, pake!”, from the first moment I could speak”. “Since then my mom bakes me a pake for my birthday. A pie and cake in one”.  
“My family may be weird but I love every one of them. The end!”

Taking the paper off the desk Deanelle shows it to her class. It is a family portrait with her in the middle, surrounded by Dean, Breenelle, Sam and Castiel.


End file.
